How I met my brother
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Caesar Alexander has a long lost brother that he doesn't know about. Doesn't know about, that is, until he moves to New York for the summer and finds himself entangled in a web that leads him straight to Octavian.
1. So lost in the Big Apple

**This is a different kind of story. For one thing it's from the perspective of Caesar Alexander, for another it's a collaboration with silverhuntresses, but in this story we alternate every two to three sentences.**

 **Simple plot? Caesar moves to New York for the summer and finds out about Octavian.**

* * *

"Caesar! Get your butt moving and help unpack!" Sure, okay, I mean I was already unpacking mom, but whatever, I'll unpack. The house was bigger than before, there was no doubt about it. Do they need bigger house for their egos? Or just to avoid me safely? I could get lost in this house, which I hated. I'd much rather get lost anywhere else. Somewhere with people, it's been so long since I've interacted with actual people.

The silence was unbearable, which was unusual. If my parents and were in the same house, silence was the current coin. But I, desperately, needed to get out of that house. No one seemed to want me around anyway. Dad was still in Sacramento and mom had warned me to stay out of her way. So New York was mine, and I was immediately lost. I went out the main door, as Mom was unpacking gods know what in the kitchen. Luckily, I had managed to get a bike to be my transport. Otherwise, it'd be a long walk back home later... I was gliding, practically flying. For about three minutes, before I hit the wall of people and cars and noise. Suddenly, I wasn't really flying anymore.

New York was known by its traffic. And, by Apollo, that statement was so true! I was probably standing with the traffic at least ten minutes! And the people... This wasn't home, I was very lost in a sea of strangers. So, per usual, I just forced a smile. I managed to drive away from the sea of cars and taxis and people yelling at each other. I pedaled with all my might to get away. Soon, the yelling got confused with the noises of the street. If I called mom she'd be disappointed. So I continued deeper and deeper into the city. Then I got knocked down and trampled, but things never hurt for long... I got up, simply because I had to... Finally, I reached a street that was nice at sight. The street was wide and people looked friendlier than the ones in the traffic. I leaned against the nearest wall and watched people pass. Mom just wants me gone during the day. I can't just people watch all day. Some people were gathering in front of what looked like a store. They greeted each other and smiled before walking in. Should be nice, to be liked like that... Not that I didn't have friends, back in California. But I wasn't in California, and those people were hardly friends.

I decided to spy on the store's window. To see what it was all about... Maybe, it was fun and I could join, who knows? They didn't seem to mind me approaching, but I kept my head low just in case. Some people were... Sensitive. I didn't hear what they were talking about. All of them were smiling and laughing, pointing at the store. Probably, an inner joke...Since it obviously didn't involve me I was going to just walk away, but then a poster caught my eye. Art Class. Was that what they were laughing about? I stared at the window, considering my options. My Mom wanted me out of the house, so I could try it. If I didn't like it, or I was bad at it, I could always go search for something else to do tomorrow... I pushed the door open and went in, hoping at least for air conditioning. No luck.

"Are you here for the class?" I turned to see a girl that couldn't be older than 20. Red headed and full of freckles around her face. The biggest green eyes I've ever seen.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, there's a fee." I pull out my wallet to pay. The girl smiled at me. I couldn't help to notice that she was cute. Too bad she was too old for me...

"How much?" We settle it, apparently I'm paying for at least three weeks of art classes, two times a week.

"You look familiar do I know you?"

"I don't think so. I just moved here." I admit.

"Ah, well, no one else will say it, so welcome to New York." Pretty and nice... Score.

I smiled. What else could I do? "So, um, do I need anything for class now?"

"Next time try to bring your own colored pencils and a sketchpad, but for today you should be fine. Sit down, you're currently one of my only four students." She looked a little embarrassed that there weren't more students, but I was pretty happy about the small class size- less people to fake out.

I noticed that there were a few stools in front of several sketchpads. I took seat on one that was closer to the door and further from the rest. I didn't care if I come out as shy, less chances to fake and/or get attached... No one noticed me anyway, except for the teacher. And she forgot to get my name. Class was nice though, I hadn't been interested in art before. I forgot to check the watch, eventually. I was in my own world, learning art. It was very easy to express like that... But then everyone was getting up to leave... So I did too. It was late-ish.

"Excuse me." I heard from behind me. I turned and see the cute-too-old-for-me-yet-young art teacher.

"You're excused." I'm doing it again, hiding behind jokes and smiles.

"Alright, smarty pants." She replies, no trace of annoyance whatsoever. "May I- no, can I know you name?"

"Alexander." Not, technically a lie...

"Full name?" I'm seriously considering lying to her. But, that wouldn't give me a chance with her. Not that I have one anyway...

"Oh full name? My bad, Caesar Victor Alexander. And you are?"

"Dare. Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She introduced herself, her hand out.

"Nice to meet you miss." I was blushing a little, and didn't take her hand.

She chuckled, not mentioning her hand out. "Please, don't. Don't ever call me 'miss'."

"Sorry, I was taught that was polite." She looked at me inquisitively, as if there was something about me she couldn't place.

"Well, goodbye Rachel." I turned around, ready to go back. Back to my new home. But, the funny part was, I didn't want to. Not really that funny. Even without dad my family was hard to face. Mom probably wouldn't even be there, I should get a dog.

"You look unsure..." Rachel pointed out the obvious. "Do you know your way back home yet?"

"I'll find it. I won't be missed if I don't." Why am I talking about this to her?

"What was that suppose to mean?" She asked, frowning her eyebrows. Seriously, why am I telling this to her?

"Nothing absolutely nothing!" Maybe I'm panicking. Vulnerability equals bruises- always.

She eyed me, like she was trying to figure me out. I seriously was panicking at this moment. Maybe...

I do the only thing I can think to do. I bolt, faster than greased lightning. And, yes, I get majorly lost. I looked around, trying to see something familiar. I gripped my bike's handle. I decided on following the flow of people. looked around, trying to see something familiar. Somehow even the traffic disappeared, and I was alone on my bike drifting nowhere. Finally I just called mom. She was _ticked_.

"Where are you, young man? Why are you calling me? Do you know what times is it?"

"I got lost." I croak.

"Ceasar?" Someone called me from behind me. I turned around and see my cute art teacher.

I lean against the nearest wall, exhausted.

"I'm alright ma'am."

She smiled, leaning with me. "I thought we agree no 'miss'... Or 'ma'am', for that matter..."

"Well, Rachel, I assure you that there is nothing to be concerned about here." I don't need pity, nothing is wrong. Everything is more than okay. She eyed me again. She tended to do that a lot. I'm not that interesting to look at.

"Did you need something?" If I make this about her I'm safe. She won't see into me, like I hear girls are able to.

"Well, for one, you look lost. Besides, you ran in the direction I'm heading. Two birds, one stone, someone would say..."

"I'm not lost."

"I heard you tell your phone you were lost." Alright Caesar, calm down and figure out your lie.

"I just wanted to see another part of the city...?" OK, for starters, that's the worst lie you ever thought. And, why did you end it like a question?!

"Caesar, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"And where do you live?" If I knew where I live now, I'd not be lost. Right? I say nothing, just grab my bike.

"I'll figure it out. Thanks. " Just in case, I start going the direction I came by. Suddenly, things started to look a little familiar. I sighed in relief about it. I got home ten minutes later. Mom wasn't the yelling at me type, and dad isn't here.

So I just went to lie down among the boxes in my unpacked room. Inwardly, I was glad that I was alone. But, being alone sucks. Sucks a lot. Being alone is better than being with my parents. Being with my dad. I practice what I learned in art class and try not to think about it, I really do need to get a dog, but mom would kill me.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Chapter two soonish... Yayyyyy!**


	2. Trust issues

**This is a different kind of story. For one thing it's from the perspective of Caesar Alexander, for another it's a collaboration with silverhuntresses, but in this story we alternate every two to three sentences.**

 **Simple plot? Caesar moves to New York for the summer and finds out about Octavian.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Wednesday rolls up faster than I expected. Dad was supposed to come today. I need to think what to do today and fast. Then I remember art class. Maybe I can leave early and get a doughnut. I'm starving. I get dressed before going down to the kitchen. Let's see what I can steal... Or I have time for a full breakfast? It shouldn't feel like stealing in my own home. But it does. I grab a disgusting scone and a coffee. I munch it on my way to the door. I also sip from my coffee, before opening the door. I'll burn that fat while biking... I'm more familiar with the city now. And I have my own art stuff! Maybe Rachel will be impressed. I'll admit that she made an impression on me. She's open and nonjudgmental... And she's cute, too. Looks aren't everything though. I guess you could could call my mother pretty. Being nice is what really counts.

I shake my head, walking out of the house. I grab my bike, placing the scone in my mouth. Disgusting, indeed... Mom doesn't even like scones. Where do you think I learned to fake being happy and pleasant and caring? All her. I biked around the city, knowing exactly where to go. I can even avoid people and arrive early! That's a record! I start coasting, a little smug, until I run into a wall. My bike is fine, but my knees are skinned. I'll heal them in class if I get there early enough. I hissed when I start biking again. After a while, I don't feel anything. So, I get on my way. When I get to the class, my knees are bloody and I feel sick. Heal quickly Caesar. You're fine, you're always fine.

"Welcome back, Caesar." Nope, I won't be lucky today.

"Are you bleeding?" LIE! LIE NOW AND LOUDLY.

"Um, no. I mean, no." I repeat, more confident.

"Right okay." I can heal the wound but that won't change the blood loss or make the blood stains disappear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, by the way, Caesar."

"I know you won't. But, I'm not hurt. I promise."

"You really do look just like someone I know."

"Know anyone in Sacramento?" I doubt she does.

"San Francisco, actually." She tells me, looking thoughtful. "Do you know anyone there?" Only a secret camp of people where mother would not let me go even though I probably belong there.

"My mom used to go to a camp in San Francisco." Why did I say that?

"Oh, really?" She smirks and pats my arm in a comforting way? "Alright, let's start the class, everyone!" I'm left feeling stupid and weak. She knows too much about me and that's never supposed to happen. As fun as art class is, I feel like leaving.

"OK, so today's we're gonna have a freedom class. And you all know what that means..." Rachel smirks and everyone nods, smiling. I raise my hand.

"I don't know what that means." I hate myself, I hate that I ever learned how to speak, I wish I were mute.

"Oh, sorry Caesar. Freedom class means you draw or paint whatever you want, anything at all." She explains to me, smiling apologetically probably because she forgot. I can do that. I'm no Picasso, but this is just what I needed today. I set to work, drawing my "masterpiece". I can sense Rachel walking around the class. She gives some advice to people who ask. She doesn't hover around me, like she knew to not bother me... Or she's afraid of me. Maybe I did something wrong... I'm so tired of doing something wrong, it's all I'm good at.

"What are you doing, Caesar?" Oops... Looks like I spoke too soon...

"I'm drawing a tree." I mutter, embarrassed. It's not even a pretty tree, just an old eyesore outside of my other house.

"May I give you a few tips?" She asks, politely, like I could say no to her. I'm too embarrassed to say yes or no. Something about this girl kills my act, and keeps trying to make me into real Caesar.

There is no real Caesar, I'm a fraud.

Rachel stands there, watching me with a paintbrush on her hand. Ready to help me once I say the word. Should I accept...?

"Sure." I murmur. I have no pride here, in New York.

Rachel smiles and observes my tree. She doesn't make a gesture, before... "You really never had an art class before, Caesar?"

"No." They think it's stupid, no art just academia. Everyone knows I'm going to be a doctor, they don't know I want to do mission work.

"Well, you apparently have a gift for it... I've only seen this with-" She stops talking, looking at me.

"Seen what? With who?" She must have some psychological problem if she thinks I have talent.

"Is your Mom related to someone in San Francisco?" Her question is so random. Where did it come from?

"I think so. But I'm from Sacramento."

She just nodded. "Can you stay after class?" She asks, but leaves before letting me answer. I don't feel like drawing anymore. I hate this picture and feel uneasy. Sick, even, but I stay nonetheless.

Once the class is over, Rachel approaches me. "Caesar, you don't have to hide it. I know it."

"Know what?" She doesn't know me... I really do feel sick now,like I'm going to faint.

"You're a Legacy. And I bet anything that you're Legacy of Apollo."

I sway dizzily. "What's that?"

"Caesar I know all about demigods, I'm an oracle." Sway dizzily couldn't describe what I was feeling. Not even surprised covered it... Or shocked. I fell off my chair, bumping my head. Accident prone today aren't we? I might've passed out.

"Caesar? Caesar, are you OK? Want a glass of water?"

"I think I caught a bug. I'm probably fine..." I whisper, scared and vulnerable, how can she know?

Rachel sighs and offers me a glass of water. "Caesar, I hope I didn't scare you off..." She looks so scared...

"I've never met anyone who knows... How did you know? What gave it away?"

"You look like someone I know... And you have the distinct blue eyes of Apollo's kids, but you mentioned San Francisco..."

"Who?" I blurt, unable to take it. I need to know exactly what she thinks she knows about me.

"Apollo. Gre- I mean, Roman God of Medicine and Sun and Music and blah, blah, blah..." She mentions the last part as if it was something repetitive...

"You know him personally?!" I can only imagine how wide my eyes are.

"He's my grandpa, I've never met him."

"Yeah, I met him..." She answers with a smile. "Always with a flashy smile and his sport car..."

"I asked my mom about him once. She said she didn't know him. Are you a demigod too?"

"No... I'm a clear-sight mortal. And, is not unlikely of Apollo to ignore his children, as he has too many..."

"I doubt he knows I exist. The Alexander family just doesn't matter to him."

"Actually..." I look up at her, hopeful. Could it be...? Could it be what? Stop being a moron Caesar. Just because she knows Apollo doesn't mean your godly Grandpa is suddenly gonna care about Caesar Victor.

"Honestly, Apollo doesn't show up very often... But, I can always ask..."

"You don't have to, really... Sorry." I put my head down, embarrassed, nay, mortified.

"Why not?" She makes me look up, frowning. "You're curious about your origins, I'd say that's normal..."

"No, I'm not interested in anything really. I don't "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I you , I really like your classes." I grab my unfinished tree picture and try not to cry.

care about my family." STOP TALKING CAESAR YOU ARE THE WORST WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ME HELP.

"Caesar, everyone cares about their roots. Even me." She admits, moving a hand through my hair.

I pull away suddenly, uncomfortable. I don't like being touched. I don't like getting close to people, I don't know anyone well enough, or trust anyone well enough. She sees her mistake and pulls back. She looks slightly hurt, but she starts gathering her things. "So, same time, next class?"

She hands me a tissue. "For your scratch. Which is gone."

"Thanks." I dab at my eyes and hurry home.

Which is a bad plan, since dad is there.

I try not to make noise. That way, I could have a good chance.

Dad looks me over.

"Where have you been?" I think he's drunk I wanna go home...

"A-Around..." He can never find out I'm taking art lessons.

"A-around?" He teased.

"Where around?"

"The city..." It wasn't technically a lie. I did got lost in the city once, just not today..

"How old are you?" Even for him this is ridiculous...

"Fourteen, uh, Sir." He seriously don't remember my age? I'm his son!

"Ahhh... Oh well, you look just like your brother."

"My... My brother?" He can't be serious... I go upstairs. After all, he's drunk, and I am fourteen, he would've told me by now...They would've mentioned it, I don't have a brother. I literally collapse on bed. I don't even bother to change clothes... Nothing matters anymore. I'm too tired for drunken lies and cute teachers who may or may not be trustworthy. I immediately fall asleep. Nothing else matters.


	3. Mother son bonding time

**This is a different kind of story. For one thing it's from the perspective of Caesar Alexander, for another it's a collaboration with silverhuntresses, but in this story we alternate every two to three sentences.**

 **Simple plot? Caesar moves to New York for the summer and finds out about Octavian.**

* * *

Chapter 3...

It's Saturday and I have nowhere to go. Nowhere to go and nothing to do. Staying home is not an option. I quickly get up and take a shower. The fastest ever before breakfast... Where could I sneak out to today...? I'm caught by mother before I sneak away.

"You'll be going with me. We're shopping."

"Shopping? Shopping for what?" I answer, hoping that it was not clothes shopping...

"Groceries." She looks at me like I'm stupid.

"We've been living off of garbage."

"OK..." Arguing is futile. She's gonna win, no matter what I say. Maybe our trip will provide a chance to ask about my fake brother. He can't be real. Mom would've added him to our pretty family appearance. I follow Mom outside. It's a sunny day. Too bad I'll waste it grocery shopping...

At least I'll be doing something. I had no idea where I'd go or what I'd do til now. I hate doing nothing, I guess mom instilled that in me. Maybe, I could stroll around later. Probably around the block. Nah, bad idea... She would probably ground me. Then I couldn't go to art class. And I _need_ to go to art class. Could have Rachel been saying the truth? Can she talk to Apollo? My grandfather... I guess it would be nice to know him. To know someone in my family cares about me. But that's not why art class is so crucial to me, I need to find this real Caesar guy who's been tugging at me ever since I started taking Art. I know there's a real me. Everyone has one... Maybe Apollo can help me as well... And I know, if nothing else, that Rachel will help me. She wants to, even. Which is new.

Mom and I've been walking for several minutes now... Does she know where to go? I don't dare to ask... Okay, she does. Of course she does. We turn in at one of those fresh, organic stores that fancy people shop at. I like the colors... Reminds me of the paint colors... Also, it smells amazing. I need food.

"Mom? I'm hungry."

"We'll eat when we finish." She says, edgily.

"Okay fine." I am so so so hungry whatever, it doesn't matter, mom's buying avocados, so I think that means we get guacamole. I can tolerate my family for guacamole. I trail behind her, bored. When are we eating?! I haven't had breakfast yet!

I try to entertain myself with the trash magazines by the check out counters, but mom snaps at me.

"Stop touching things young man! Did I teach you no respect?"

"Sorry, mom..." I mumble, practically not knowing what else to say.

"Good." She huffs, walking off. I keep trailing behind. Sometimes, I think she wants me to be some kind of trophy... Is that even possible? I like to think that she and dad truly love each other. Where is that love for me?

Suddenly, someone bumps with me. "Sorry." My reply is automatic, like a robot... I'm tired now. Why didn't I realize how tired I am? Would I be here if I'd tried to sleep in? Not moment to dwell on what could had happen. We're going back to the house... Maybe, I can eat something now... Instead mom drags me inside a panera. Sometimes she does things I approve of. I recognize one of the servers as someone from art class, but we don't make eye contact.

I sit in front of her. Silently and with my head down. I feel stupid. I want to ask her about my brother, but what would I say? Oh hey mom just wondering do I have a brother you don't talk about-didn't think so thanks.

There must be a way to approach her about it... "Mom, did you and Dad consider having other kids?" Subtle, Caesar...

She blinked at me.

"After you? Sure, we wanted a girl, but it never happened."

Really, a girl? "So, I was always an only child..." Fingers crossed, fingers crossed...

She gives me a stare.

"Does this matter Caesar?" She _is_ hiding something from me.

Of course it matters! "No, just wondering... Why?"

"Why what? Our food is here." She looked upset so I knew not to press her, dad would go harder on both of us if we came home upset.

"Mom... How do I make a swan with the napkin?" I ask while grabbing my napkin and fisting it, with the intention of distracting her.

"What are you doing? Eat your food." I eat and everything dissolves.

I feel a little better than Mom wasn't upset. If she comes upset... I'm sure Dad would accuse me... And both mom and I might end up hit. But mom is usually so unemotional. Maybe I do have a brother, or maybe he died... Or... What if he's at that Camp Rachel mentioned? In San Francisco? That would explain why mom told me about it as bedtime stories but never let me go there. Huh. I wonder if Mom ever went to that Camp... Maybe that's why she sounds resentful about it... The way she talked about it she did go, and was a huge success. Maybe something horrible happened. And that's why she hardly mentions me being a legacy anymore.

Unless... No, it can't be... But, what if it was..? If I had a brother, he would have gone there.

And if he died there... She wouldn't want me going there.

"I'm done." I announced, pushing my plate away. It was a good meal...

"Good. Let's go home." Even she sounds like she doesn't want to. I nod and get up from my seat. Maybe she needs a hobby too...

Oh wait she has one it's called perfectionist micromanagement never mind she's fine. I'll go home, help put the groceries away, and escape outside. Then, who cares?

Maybe another nap... And watch some TV... Oh, I'll figure it when I get back...

Monday can't come soon enough.


	4. SURPRISE!

**This is a different kind of story. For one thing it's from the perspective of Caesar Alexander, for another it's a collaboration with silverhuntresses, but in this story we alternate every two to three sentences.**

 **Simple plot? Caesar moves to New York for the summer and finds out about Octavian.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Monday comes slower than I wanted. I don't even know what time is it...

I check my phone then run out, I'm late for art class.  
Or am I early?  
Since the only person in the art room is a blond dude, I'm early. Not even Rachel is here. Which is weird, because she's always early. The blond guy looks up and I stifle a gasp.

He looks just like me, it's incredible.  
And eerie.

"Caesar? You're early today..." When did Rachel arrive here...?

"Rachel who is this guy? He looks remarkably like me."

"No, you look like me."

"Now, Octavian... Let's not start the day by arguing with a fourteen year old that could be related to you..." What did she say?!

"What?" I snap, ready to leave because this is ridiculous.

"Octavian Alexander at your service, and I take it you are Caesar?" I pale at the mention of my last name. That's- that's not possible! Wait, Dad was telling the truth?!

"Are Steve and Victoria Alexander your parents?" His turn to pale.

"By Apollo, Rachel you were right this kid is my brother how did this happen?"

"I think I'll cancel today's class..." I hear Rachel say. "This won't end anytime soon..."

"So I really do have a brother..." I mutter, sinking down onto one of the seats. I hear the door being locked and Rachel coming back. But nothing else matters. I really do have an older brother...

"Did you know about me?" I ask hesitantly, feeling sick again.

"No." I suddenly feel sad. Why do I feel sad, I've never seen him before...

"Let's see, you're fourteen, this year?"

"Last year, fifteen in September.

"So I was six when you were born, and I got sent away when I was four, does that clear things up?"

"Probably, it was when you were in San Francisco, Octavian..." Wait, Rachel knows him?

Of course she does, she probably arranged this.

"Caesar, about our parents, do they hurt you?" I visibly flinch, not wanting to answer.

"You did this on purpose, did you Rachel?" I try to change the subject, kind of harsh. "You brought him here to meet me..."

"No, he's my boyfriend. He came so we could go out for lunch after class." So this was an accident, I'm too overwhelmed, my head is spinning again, breathe Caesar, breathe.

"Caesar, why don't you sit down...?" Rachel offers me a chair. "Ian, can you go get a glass of water for him and whatever you want to drink...?" I sit while the older boy leaves.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? Hitting me with these truth bombs that make me feel so much smaller in this world?"

"Oh, Caesar... It wasn't my intention, I didn't even know you'd meet him today..." Please, tell me she's not crying... Okay, great, she is.

"Please don't cry Rachel, if anyone should be crying it should be me." And now I am, and Ian or Octavian or whatever his name is comes back to see us both crying.

"Please, no, Caesar..." She gets closer and hugs me. Great, now I'm being hugged by my brother's girlfriend...

"Hey I got the water, we should talk. You know, get to know each other."

"Thanks..." I grab the glass of water he offers me. "Wh-what you want to know?"

"Have you lived in Sacramento the whole time? At the family Mansion?"

"Yeah, isn't it creepy, with so many empty rooms, and, and them?"

"Wait, you lived in a mansion?" Rachel looks at Octavian.

"Well yeah my mom has her own business."

"That's why we're in New York, she expanded the empire."

"If you ever need to escape the "empire" my place would welcome you, it's no mansion though."

"What kind of 'empire' does your mom run?" Rachel asks, curious. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"Restaurants and night clubs, fancy stuff." I explained. The empire had devoured all her time, but rarely seeing her was a good thing.

"Oh, good... Nothing I know..." She obviously jokes, because Octavian chuckles a little.

I feel sick again.

"Why, w-why wouldn't they mention you?" If I start blubbering again I would die, but I'm so confused...

"Drink, Caesar... It will make you feel better..." Rachel forced me to do it.

"No it won't! I need, I need answers alright?" A few tears slip out as I push the glass away, laying my head on a desk, thinking how stupid I am.

"I don't think I have the answers that you want, Caesar..." I hear Octavian say, which makes me feel even worst. "That doesn't mean that I won't help you find them..."

"I don't want to ask them." I mutter, wishing Rachel wasn't seeing this.

"They scare me."

"Rach, can you leave us?"

"OK, I have some things to do... I'll come back for lunch"

"Best if you come back with lunch, this might be awhile." She leaves and I sniffle.

"I'm sorry, I know how stupid I look, I feel that stupid too, promise."

"Caesar, you're a teenager. It's acceptable to be stupid." Octavian chuckles, patting my arm.

"What is Camp Jupiter like?" He stiffens.

"Never mind."

"All you have to know is that it wasn't the best experience for me..." He admits. "I wasn't a nice guy before..."

"You did have our parents as examples."

"Caesar, I'm serious, if they hurt you I'll gladly make them pay." There's a fire in his eyes that terrifies me.

"What- what helped you change?" I need to distract him somehow...

"Rachel, mostly, and the fact that I never really wanted to be that guy."

"What about you, what do you like Caesar?"

"I like to be called Alexander, for one thing. "

"Our last name? Why?"

"Because Caesar sounds so pretentious. So out there. And I just like to hide behind this Alexander mask who can be everyone's friend and yet no one's at the same time."

"But, who is Caesar?" I stare at him, blankly. What kind of question is that one?

"I don't know. I guess he's this guy who really wants to be a doctor. And who's scared for anyone to find anything out about him beyond what he can control."

"Things can and will be out of your control, Caesar... Why do you wanna be a doctor?"

"Because I um, I don't tell people this, but I can heal things, by touch and, that got me interested in medicine and diseases and so on, and I want to help people." I blush heavily.

"Plus, maybe mom and dad would be proud...?"

"Looks like Apollo blessed you with the other side of the coin..." He points out. I thought he would be bitter or something, but he didn't even make a comment about Mom or Dad...

"What side do you have?" I ask innocently.

"Had." He doesn't look... What word can I use to describe it? Bitter? Just tired and sad, as if it brings up exhausting memories. Cautiously I lay a hand on his arm.

"I was the Augur at Camp Jupiter."

I blink, confused. "The Augur? Like you read the future?"

"Yep." He sounds so sad... I want to fix him...

I think of something to distract him a little. "You like art? Rachel is teaching me..."

"I know I like Rachel's art. She's the most talented person I know." I can tell how obviously in love he is with her, and it kind of makes me blush.

"Does she paint for you?" I see him smile. He really loves her...

"Occasionally, yes. I'm always surprised how good she can make me look."

"What do you like the most about her..? Like, her hair, or..."

"Can't pick. Wait- Caesar, do you have a crush on my girlfriend?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm..." Should I tell him the truth? I mean, he's my brother, he'll understand... He won't like it though... He must've seen my distress because he, laughs...?

"It's okay, I have a crush on her too." I force a smile, trying to feel more at ease with him.

I'm not sure how to keep this going. I don't wanna talk about my life at home. And it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about his previous life... Thankfully, Rachel comes back with food. She restarts the conversation and makes us all feel more at ease.

"So, Caesar... How do you like my class so far?" To this I could easily smile.

"It's been the only thing I've actually enjoyed all summer. Actually I've been practicing drawing that tree from last week, do you want to see?"

"If you have it here, I'd love to." She turns to Octavian, smiling. "Why don't we invite him for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." He says as I pull out my sketchpad to show off a little. I'm really starting to like art. I see Rachel pass the pages, not saying anything. Was it that bad...?

"Caesar, this is very good..."

"Really?" I blush hard and my brother smirks at me. I still can't believe I have a brother...

"If she says so, it's true..."

"Oh, c'mon, Ian..."

"It's as true as how adorable you look when flustered, like now..." They kiss and I look away. He's doing this on purpose... I'm not mad though, I know he's not doing it to hurt, just to tease...

"We should stop making your brother uncomfortable, Octavian.."

"Awh-"

"No buts, mister, I bet this is the last thing he wants right now..."

"It's kind of nice that you two have such a good relationship." I mutter. I haven't seen anything like it.

"Considering that we hated each other when we met, I think this in an improvement..." I stared at them, not believing it. They hated each other?

"Can I hear that story?" Octavian ruffles my hair, something I refused to let Rachel do just the other day.

"Maybe some other time alright?"

"Alright..." I agree, but I will hear that story. Someday...

Octavian writes something down on a napkin.

"That's my number and my address. Contact me if you need anything, Rachel does he have your number?"

Rachel doesn't even answer to him. She simply grabs the napkin from his hand and writes her own number. "This is from work and this is my personal one..."

I'm a little overwhelmed.

"Thank you, thanks so much..." I've never ever been comfortable asking for things, but maybe I'll start...

"No problem, Caesar..." I study the napkin some more. But I have to ask,

"Do mom and dad think you're dead?"

Rachel stares at me, a little surprised. "Of course not! They don't, right, Ian...?" Octavian rubs his neck, looking embarrassed.

"Look, I don't know what they think or what Camp Jupiter told them. And I don't really care." Rachel looks like a fish. She opens and closes her mouth, without making a sound.

I haven't talked to them in almost 17 years. They haven't tried to reach me so I gave up on them."

"Um, OK..." That's all she manages to say. Can't blame her, though... I can't blame him either.

"But, but why would they just abandon you?" I really need to know...

Octavian shrugged his shoulders. "Embarrassment? Disappointment? Never said, and I don't wanna know now..."

"Sorry Octavian..." Now he probably hates me.

"Um, I should go."

"You don't have to go..."

"Rachel's right, Caesar... You don't have to go..."

"I don't want to inconvenience you..."

"Oh, OK..." Rachel backs down, holding her hands.

"Oh, OK..." Rachel backs down, holding her hands.

"And, what am I, then?" Rachel turns to Octavian, obviously surprised. "A lamp?" Though you could see in her eyes she was joking.

He kissed her gently.

"You're my everything, but we're not family yet. Gotta propose first." I open my eyes wide. And here I was crushing on my future sister-in-law! That's so embarrassing! I blush like mad and start gathering up my supplies.

"I'll text both of you later."

"Right, we'll get together tomorrow okay?

"Oh! I'll make lunch!" Rachel states. I don't have the heart to say no...

"You can come to my place." Octavian adds as I force a smile.

"Alright!"

Maybe, this won't be so bad... I'm even wanting to have this lunch already! I head home on my bike and just cruise for awhile before going back. I'm more excited than I have been since the summer started.

For a second, I worry if mom and dad will see me this excited. What if they find out about Octavian...? What would they say?

They kept him a secret from me for 14 years. I still don't know why. No way I could ask them, Octavian might get mad at me.

I decide to keep quiet about it. I rather keep quiet than lie. I'm a terrible liar...

Actually I'm a great liar. I've lied my way through life. I just hate to do it.

I walk into the house, after leaving my bike outside. Silence greets me. Too much for my liking...

It feels as if I'll disappear in a house like this. And when I'm gone, no one will miss me. I shudder.

I feel an urgent need to talk to someone. But, who would I talk to? I do the only thing I can think of. I grab my phone and text Octavian. I hope he's not mad at me for reaching out so soon. I get a reply almost immediately. 'Who are you?' I almost face palm myself for not giving my brother my phone number.

"Haha oops this is Caesar." I hate myself.

I really do hate myself sometimes.

His reply is immediate again. 'Hey, Ceasar! What's up?'

"I just... I needed someone to talk to. This place is so empty."

'Sure, no problem... Yeah, I remember the same when I was little... What you wanna talk about?'

"I don't know. Something. Anything, really."

'OK... Um, what's your hobby?' It's obvious I took him by surprise.

"Hold on let me think." I stared at the screen expectantly waiting for his reply, which was two words.

"Video games."

"That's cool, I don't play but it sound interesting." I sound stupid I bet.

'Rachel is the same. She likes to watch.' OK, maybe not that stupid then...

"I bet you're really good."

'I like the old video games... And I'm fan of Pokemon! Rachel says I'm obsessed...'

"Oh I like Pokemon." Huh, that's cool. I wonder what his favorite is.

'Really? What's your favorite one?'

"I like Litleo a whole lot and also Ponyta. Fire types." Don't know why, but I've always liked the fire types.

'Mine is Sandshrew... I thought to call my dog like that. Rachel said it didn't fit him.'

The little kid in me immediately goes insane and may have overdone it.  
"YOU HAVE A DOG?! AWESOME XD XD XD !"

'Yeah, I do... Hold on a second...' Right after that text, I get a picture of Octavian and his puppy.

"I don't want to inconvenience you..."

It's literally the cutest thing.  
"you have no idea how much I want a dog bro." whoa, I just called him bro.

'I know someone whose dog just had puppies. Interested?' That would be awesome, but...

"I'm so interested." Whoops. I'm going to get murdered.

'That's great! Warning, these are poodle puppies...' Um, OK...?

"Dude, it's a dog. Dogs are awesome no matter what." I think mom had a dog at one point, maybe she won't be mad...

'Awesome! I'll tell you everything better tomorrow...' This is really happening!

I fall asleep actually excited. Things are looking up, This hasn't happened before. I should give them a present tomorrow. What should I give them...? Maybe that picture of a tree. I worked super hard on that. Yeah, that can be a nice present. I'm so excited!

Tomorrow is gonna be awesome.

* * *

 **Guys this Collab is so fun. I'm actually ridiculously happy with it... It's so fun watching Caesar develop, and the word count is _insane_. **


	5. Overstayed but not unwelcome

**This is a different kind of story. For one thing it's from the perspective of Caesar Alexander, for another it's a collaboration with silverhuntresses, but in this story we alternate every two to three sentences.**

 **Simple plot? Caesar moves to New York for the summer and finds out about Octavian.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Octavian must be excited too because he sends me the details and his address at 5:30 in the morning. Unfortunately, I was already awake, having had horrible nightmares. I don't remember what the nightmares were about now... But, I do remember they were almost real. Like, if my mind was there but my body hadn't moved from bed. I feel hot and uncomfortable when I wake up and try not to focus on how they felt.

For some reason dad is awake too, reading the newspaper. He looks uncomfortable, as if he had nightmares too. I pass by him, in silence. The less noise I make, better. He groaned. I wonder if he's okay. I'm not as worried as I could be. I open my mouth, but quickly close it. I just drink my glass of water. I can use my awakeness to prepare for lunch... Though that's long away...

I open my mouth, but quickly close it. I just drink my glass of water. I can use my awake to prepare for lunch... Though that's long away...

I can't help stare at my father. I've never seen him like this, looking scared rather than upset. Should I...? I'm not sure...

"Dad, are you okay?" He looks at me and puts a hand to his head.

"Of course, go back to bed." I silently nod. I go back to my room, not wanting to bother him. Of course, I won't be able to sleep again, but...

So I draw. I draw and I draw until it feels like my fingers will fall off. It's like a breath of fresh air. I reach a point when I don't know what I'm drawing. My hand is moving, but my brain is empty of ideas... I'm so tired I don't know what to do anymore. I just keep drawing. When I want to realize... It's two hours before lunch. And I haven't eaten or showered myself. So I do that as quickly as possible and then head off to Octavian's apartment. I decide to walk since it's not that far away from our house. It's super hot out today. I get to his apartment almost close to midday, which I think is good. I think. I sigh and ring the buzzer.

"Hey fantastic you're here. Rachel's still cooking but you can come meet my puppy." Now we're both excited.

As soon as the door is open, I'm greet by a black and white fur cannon ball with noise and saliva. "Growlithe! Down, boy!" I giggle and pet him lovingly.

"He's so cute!" I already love that dog more than anything in my life.

"Sorry..." Octavian apologizes, trying to pull him off me. "We think he's very smart cause when I mentioned someone was coming, he didn't stop wagging his tail... He practically waited for you by the door!" I protectively keep the puppy close.

"He's mine now." I tease as the dog licks me.

"Nice try, bro... But, I have a little something different for you. If you're still interested..." My eyes brighten.

"Absolutely. I even brought money for pet supplies." It was obvious that he wants to add something, but...

"Caesar! Welcome! You got Growlithe's welcome, I see..."

"Hey Rachel. Yeah Growlithe is pretty fantastic." All of the sudden I want to ask Octavian about dad and if what happened this morning was unusual.

"Wonderful!" Rachel smirks and cleans her hand on her apron, I just noticed. "Food will be ready in five minutes, so please wash your hands..."

"I guess you're pretty okay too.' I tease, matching her smirk.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, you tease..." She chuckles and points behind her. "No, Growlithe, you stay here."

"Yeah, I tease, I also bite so watch out." I go wash my hands smiling to myself. These guys I barely know already feel like family.

When I go back, Rachel is placing the food on the table. "Sit whenever you like, Caesar... Um, do you do any praying or stuff before eating?"

"No." I say quickly.

"Alright, then... Dig in!" Octavian says, taking a seat next to Rachel, leaving me in front of them. I sit down quickly. I don't really feel comfortable taking their food or hospitality. But Growlithe curls up at my feet and I feel a lot more comfortable. I quickly fill my plate with salad and some chicken. Looks delicious. It is delicious, too. Mom rarely cooks and dad can only cook a little. Surprising that someone who runs a chain of restaurants never takes time for home cooked meals, but there it is.

"You like it?" Rachel asks, smiling at me. "I didn't know your favorite food, so I did something basic..." I smile big and nod shyly.

"Yeah, um, I don't really have a favorite food though."

"Well, these two eat whatever I make..."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Woof!"

"I would too." I admit

with an awkward laugh. Everyone else laughs along. Immediately, my spirit lifts up. It was nice to be with people that want to be with me. Growlithe licks my ankle. He might be my favorite.

"So, Caesar... Why don't you tell us something about yourself? I need to know all my brother's dirty details so I can embarrass him with his future girlfriend..."

I blush really hard. This is the part I don't like so much, and it's extremely hard to say what I say next.

"I don't know, I guess- I guess I'm just um, a liar..."

Rachel stops eating, but Octavian continues. "Rach, let me..." He grabs her hand and looks at me. "You acting like me back then..." I rest my head on the edge of the table because top priority is not breaking down right then and there.

"I just want to hide who I am, so no one knows that it hurts." I whisper.

Growlithe whines and places his head on my lap. "Rach, can you make us some tea?"

"Sure, I'll be right back..." I hear footsteps getting away and silence. The next thing I feel is Octavian placing his hand on my back which I instinctively flinch away from.

"It's okay to be upset, and it's okay to be hurt."

"No it's not!" I scream suddenly. Growlithe whines more and gets away from us, probably to Rachel.

"Caesar, everyone gets upset. Me, Rachel, everyone, we're human, that's what we are!"

"You said you were four when you got sent away. I'm fourteen and I'm not stupid, it's not safe to get upset, it's not okay..." Now I'm crying and yelling and this is all my fault this is all my stupid fault.

Octavian tries to get closer, but I kind of fight him back. Obviously, I'm not successful, cause he soon has me under his grip, and hugs me. I really can't fight the flinch that goes through my spine, but I don't fight anymore... just cry. I cry into his shoulder and he kind of rocks me back and forth...

"Caesar, I know how our parents are, it's okay, let it out." I'm not used to being hugged, or touched, or any of this, I just cry.

"This can be your safe heaven, you can let out all your problems here and no one will judge you..." Is this the normal thing when you have a family? That they support you and comfort you, and even open their home and time to you?

"You're lying." I accuse.

"This can't be real."

"Cesar, look at me." I don't wanna. People always lie, him not being the exception... I'm a liar too, and I don't deserve happiness. Or, or safety. I slip away from his hug and bump into Rachel, suddenly cornered.

"I- I brought some tea..." She looks so scared, but... Why is she scared? Because of me, or because she fears I'll run...?

"Thank you." I mumble, sinking down into my chair ashamed. I try to wipe away all my tears but it doesn't work.

"Caesar, you don't have to fear or fear ashamed that we see you cry... Heck, Rachel's the one that have seen _ME_ cry..." He emphasizes himself as if that wasn't abnormal...

"Emotions are weakness in our family. Emotions cause pain." I'm vehement about this, I'm not doing this out of shame, I push people away so I don't have to show emotion, so I stay safe.

"That's the kind of reasoning that your family teaches?!" Rachel jumps from Octavian's side, frowning and looking angry. "That's inhuman, that's not right, that's- that's..."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Run away from home?" I scoff, putting up my mask again, usually I'm not this rude but I have to protect myself.

"I never-" Rachel blabs, obviously not expecting my outburst.

"Caesar is somehow right, love..."

"Sorry I'm being snippy, I'm usually better at this." I mutter, since making friends, being happy, well, pretending to be happy, it's my forte. I pull out my sketch book and set it on the table.

"Draw." I look at Rachel and see determination in her eyes. "Draw and don't stop."

So I start and I don't know when I stop, or register that people are watching. I just draw. After a while, I notice that the shadows are getting bigger and bigger. That means the time passes. And it's time to go back... I stand up abruptly.

"Sorry sorry I need to go." I grab the sketchpad and go quickly.

"Caesar, wait!" That's all I hear behind me. I even hear the puppy howling for me.

I pause at the door, clutching my sketch pad.

"Yeah?" I want to stay...

"Wanna- Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Rachel's voice is soft and low.

"Yes, please, I don't want to go home." I whisper.

"C'mon, Caesar... Today is pizza night and we ain't gonna keep my brother out of tradition..." Octavian grins at me, like nothing just happened...like if the last hours didn't happened that way...

"I do like pizza a lot." I admit, petting Growlithe. It feels nice to be included, but mom and dad might get really mad at me, and I can't tell them about Octavian.

"I can sneak you inside later..." Octavian whispers at my ear, smiling in complicity. "And, if they give you a hard time...you can always come here..."

"No!" I say all of the sudden.

"I will stay and I will eat your pizza but I am not dragging you down with me and putting you in danger of their wrath, deal?"

"Caesar." Octavian's voice is stern and serious, he's even frowning at me. "Though I appreciate the thinking, I'm an grown up."

I match his sternness.

"I said deal Octavian. Don't fight my battles just yet or I won't stay at all."

I watch him sigh. "Fine. But don't forget I offered."

"I won't forget that you offered." No one's getting hurt because of me except me.

"Good. Cause I won't hesitate to remind you..."

"Just let it go for now." I plead, looking at him with urgency in my eyes. I just found a brother, I don't want him taken away from me.

"Fine..." He grumbles, but pulls me in a hug. I hug back. It's unusual, but I like it. And I'm soooo hungry.

"C'mon... Let's take Growlithe for a walk and go buy a pizza, alright?"

"Alright. Can I hold his leash?" I love that dog. As soon as the words left my mouth, I feel a pat against my leg. I looks down to see a funny puppy with a leash on his mouth, wiggling his tail. I love him already!

"I take that as a yes." Octavian laughs, and we go off. Rachel has been awfully quiet, I wonder if she's upset with me... I'm surprised that Growlithe hasn't pulled from the leash yet. Puppies are usually soooo hyper... He's even looking at me, before taking steps... I guess maybe he wants to impress me? I'll admit, I'm impressed. I'm probably feeling a bit more hyper than he is.

"So, which is your favorite pizza?" Octavian asks, next to me, his hands on his jeans' pockets.

"Oh I like pepperoni, sausage, and mushroom." We never get that of course, at home, but it's my favorite. Just like art is starting to be my favorite thing in the entire world.

"Well, Rachel's favorite is ham and hard-boiled egg cut in pieces..." He smirks at me. "She's the weird one..."

"Yeah, that's super weird." I agree before adding,

"But no weirder than getting plain cheese every single time like mom and dad always do."

"Yeah..." He chuckles and nods. "I had to avoid that for a loooong time!" He seems so happy. How does that work?

Clue me in older brother.

"Something on your mind, Caesar?" He asks me, like if he read my mind.

"No, not really, just, really happy for you." Growlithe suddenly tugs on my leash, knocking me to the ground, accusatory.

"Growlithe doesn't seem to agree..." He pulls his hand to help me up, before shaking his finger at the puppy. "We don't do that to family, Growlithe..." Growlithe whines, licking my ankle.

I feel kind of terrible... Octavian rolls his eyes and picks up Growlithe in his arms. It's obvious he doesn't like it, because he's squirming on his arms. "He hates when he can't walk on his own, so it's kind of his punishment..."

"I'm okay, really. People fall, it happens." I casually reach down to heal a scratch on my knee. Octavian stays silent. Hope he doesn't see healing myself...

"Yeah... People fall..."

"Getting up is what matters, right? Having someone to pull you off the ground?" I attempt a smile at him.

"C'mon... Get up already, bro!" He smirks back, offering me his free hand. I get up, smiling.

"Let's get pizza."

"Let's get pizza!"

"Woof! Woof!"

I fall in step with Octavian.

"Hey. I'm sorry I've been rude."

"It's OK..." Octavian answers, smiling a little sadly. "I know she knows she's a pusher for answers, sometimes, so it's not entirely your fault..."

"I don't really want to talk about a lot of things." I'm nervous. Super nervous, and I really want pizza.

"C'mon, pizza is waiting for us..." He is avoiding the topic. I'm soo grateful...

We get the pizza and bring it home... Wait, did I just call it home?  
That's not home?

"If you think any harder, your brain will fry..." Octavian jokes, obviously, nudging my ribs gently. We just reached the pizzeria.

"Good." I joke back, smiling nervously. I feel a little woozy from all these strange fantastical thoughts.

"And, what do you say if we go to the cinema, next week? There's a movie I want to see... That's it, if you wanna come and hang out with a couple of old people like us..."

"Oh I quite like studying artifacts. My family's a regular museum." I quip, a tad anxious for that promise of food, and to get back to Rachel so I can apologize to her.

"You should see Rachel's parents house..." Octavian surprises me, smirking. "Only then, you'll know what a museum looks like..."

"Are you sure you want me hanging around all the time though? I wouldn't want to interrupt your courtship." I use that word to show I'm kind of teasing, and kind of serious.

"Courting?" He repeats, smirking. "Man, you make it sound like if it's the Medieval Ages!"

"Well, you are ridiculously old, "

"Excuse me?! I'm in my twenties! I'm not that old!"

"You coulda fooled me." I tease him as Growlithe whines. He rolls his eyes, focusing on ordering the pizzas we wanted. Not without placing Growlithe on the floor first. I play with the little dog while he gets the pizza. Some people try to pet him but they don't ask so I just glare. I've never done anything like this before, it's interesting...

"Alright! Now, we wait..." Octavian announces, standing next to me. I continue to play with his lovely little dog, a tad jealous. When I glance up I see Octavian looking at us, looking... Protective. He says nothing. He just stands there, looking at us. I wanna ask, but Growlithe barks for my attention, so I give it to him. I feel safe for once, for once, and I can hardly focus on anything else. Growlithe licks my hand and I break into a grin. This has been the best and worst day of my life so far.

"Number 85!"

"That's us!" Octavian announces, showing the paper with the number in hand.

"Yeah!" I cheer, happy to be going home. ARGH I need to stop calling it home!

"You take Growlithe, I take the pizza." He says, nudging me gently, still with a smile. He is always smiling around me... I take Growlithe's leash and lead him out of the store, happy. I really do love this little family, it happened so quickly that I'm kind of shocked.

"OK... So, what's your favorite kind of movie?"

"I like comedies I uh like..." I pause and blush, embarrassed.

"I like romantic comedies..."

"Romantic comedies?" He repeats, like he doesn't wanna laugh. I blush even more waiting for the laugh...that never comes. "Cool!"

Okay, so he's smirking which means he probably doesn't enjoy them, but he's not judging me.

"Yeah, they're funny but things always work out in the end. I like that."

"Ahh... That actually makes some sense... Some would say me and Rachel are a romantic comedy..." Now, it's his turn to blush. I punch his arm a little bit.

"Nah, you guys are already perfect." I don't say it, but I'm thinking that I'll never find that.

"We're far from perfect..." He shakes his head, still smiling.

"But, she helps me..."

"That's what makes you guys perfect."

"She helps me and does more than I can ever do for her... I owe her so much, Caesar..." He looks at me, with that look... The look of someone who found his other half. I can't have that. No one likes a liar.

I don't realize we're back ho- I mean, we're back to the house.

"Rachel! We have pizza!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Oh good, because I made dessert." I break into a grin. I dread going back, but for now everything is okay.

"Oh! You made my favorite?"

"Chocolate cake? Of course..." They share a kiss and I can't help but stare because they're so so so cute together. I decide to bend down and pet Growlithe out of embarrassment.

"C'mon, Caesar... You can have cake later..." Rachel winks at me, smiling, like if I hadn't been rude to her...

"Thank you Rachel." I hope that this thank you says more than thank you because I'm so grateful for her.

"Go wash your hands, guys... I'll serve the pizza." She tells us, smiling. "Growlithe, your food is served already-" She can't finish talking when the puppy rushes to his plate.

I go wash my hands and come out to the pizza. I'm starved. How long was I drawing?

"Well, enjoy boys!" Rachel announces, when I get back. I immediately dig in, with as much dignity as I can gather. Note: I have very little dignity when it comes to eating pizza. I think I might've burped. In front of my brother and his girlfriend- embarrassing.

However...

"Bluuuurp!"

"Octavian!" Rachel pretends to be mad and then belches to. We're practically in tears laughing so hard.

I don't want to go home, but I really need to.

"Rain check on that cake alright?"

"Well, tomorrow I have to work, so... How about then?" Rachel suggests to us.

"Is there class tomorrow?" I ask a tad hopefully. I'm packing up my things as we speak.

"Actually, an advance class, but you can come and take a look..." Rachel admits, shrugging.

"It's okay..." I mutter, I'll just do something else.

"I'm not at advanced level yet."

"You can come with me, instead..." Octavian suggests, shrugging.

"Yeah, you guys can see that movie you want..."

"Alright." I was a little nervous about getting too attached, and then... And then making them hate me.

"Here..." Rachel places a package on my hands, and I give her a strange look. "It's cake for you to take home..."

I don't argue because arguing with Rachel seems dangerous, instead I say thank you and leave. I don't come home to joyfulness. I come home to angry where were yous, what did I expect? I'm not sure how they will react when they see the piece of cake with me. Or that I'm leaving tomorrow as well- What am I saying with that last thing?

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD HANDLE YOURSELF. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MATURE ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME HOME!" She grounds me for a week, but what dad does is... Worse. I reach my bedroom, ready to go to sleep. I just wanna sleep. So tired of everything...

It hurts too bad to heal. It's never hurt like this before. I give in and pass out, I think my leg is broken? All I know is that hurts to move it... Thankfully, the bed is there. Sleep...

* * *

 **I love this chapter. Thanks you guys for bearing with us. We write this back and forth through PM so it's kind of monotonous to copy over and edit.**

 **On Silverhuntresses page we've started another story called Garden Wall which is a godless AU where Rachel and Octavian are neighbors in a snooty neighborhood forced to pretend to hate each other.**


	6. Left on unstable grounding

**This is a different kind of story. For one thing it's from the perspective of Caesar Alexander, for another it's a collaboration with silverhuntresses, but in this story we alternate every two to three sentences.**

 **Simple plot? Caesar moves to New York for the summer and finds out about Octavian.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tap, tap, tap!  
"The door is open..." I mumble in my sleep, still not recovering. I don't feel good... Where are my blankets I want them...

Tap, tap! Tap!  
I do the only thing I can do in my situation. I groan and go back to sleep.

"Caesar wake up!"

"No I'm grounded let me sleep..." I moan, everything hurting, not bothering to see who it is.

"Grounded?! Caesar, open this damn window! Did they hurt you?!" I try to get out of bed but my leg hurts too much. I stare at my brother's face in the window and just burst into tears.

"The beast!" Octavian snaps, trying to climb into my room from my window. "Caesar, c'mon, bro..."

"I'm coming..." I fall towards the window and get it open. Good thing I have a first floor room.

Octavian picks me up before I hit the floor. "Caesar... Oh, bro, this doesn't look good..." And it hurts. Moving that leg nearly killed me, or it feels like that.

"I'm okay," I instinctively lie.

"Caesar, don't lie to me, OK?" Octavian insists now. Great...

"Kay..." My vision blurs and I almost pass out. I'm so tired...

"Caesar, c'mon bro... Stay with me..." Octavian insists, placing one of my arms around his shoulders and one of his around my torso.

"Hurts. Wanna sleep."

"You'll sleep when you get out of here, I promise, Caesar... I need to get you out of here..." I hang on to him, but I feel sick with pain.

"I'm sorry..."

"They're going to be sorry..." I flinch at his tone of voice. I know he won't hurt me... But he scares me... He carries me out the window and I just pass out. I can hear him muttering frantically for a few seconds, and then-

* * *

The next time I open my eyes I'm in a bed. But...it's not mine. Where am I and how did I get here...?

"Octavian!" I scream, falling in between the bed and the wall in my panic.

Octavian rushes inside the room, looking around before his eyes focus on me. "What's wrong, Caesar? Everything will be OK, I promise..."

"Where am I what's happening help me!" I begin to cough, falling further in between the bed.

"Caesar, please relax... You're with me, in a safe place..." Octavian soothes me, stroking my hair. I'm still scared and my leg still feels awkward and broken but a little... Less? I do what I've been doing to much of lately, I cry.

Octavian hugs me, without words. He just rocks me back and forward, humming. From where do I know that song...? I try to pay attention to it, but then he bumps my leg and I gasp in pain.

"Where are we? What are you humming?"

"You- you don't need to know where we are right now..." He sounds a little close, like he doesn't want me to know. "And the song, well...it was a little something that Rachel hums when I'm upset or sick or hurt..."

"I don't feel that good..." I mumble, feeling sick. Octavian looks worried.

"OK... OK, what does Rachel do when I feel sick? OH, wait here!" He rushes outside the room for a second before coming back with something on his hand.

I try to sit up but then succumb to the warmth of the blankets.  
"I should... Hospital, mom and dad are..." I'm so sleepy...

"No, Caesar... If you wanna sleep, sleep... You're safe, little brother..."

"They're worried...?" I drift off though, I need this.  
But, what will they do to Octavian?

"I- I don't know..." He hesitates. Why would he hesitate...?

"You safe?" I ask, feeling sick to my stomach as I fall asleep and fall apart.

"Don't- don't worry about me, alright?" He says, still stroking my hair.

"I have to he'll hurt you..." If I wasn't so tired I would panic some more. But it hurts. It hurts so intensely bad...

"Here, eat this..." He gives me a piece of something, kind of yellow. I eat it and it, surprisingly, tastes like Rachel's food...

My insides warm up, and my leg starts to heal.  
"Are you sure this is smart? Maybe I need to hurt, what if they find out? What if I deserved it?"

"Stop with the pity, Caesar!" Octavian raises his voice at me, surprising me. "Oh, no... Look, I'm sorry about shouting at you, I'm not mad at you..."

I clam up, I'll stop. I'll stop. I won't say anything but you need to understand that you can't change me Octavian, nothing can.

He sighs, it's obvious that he's struggling with something. "Ask me anything. One question at the time, and I'll try to answer you, alright...?"

"Why would they hurt me if I didn't deserve it?" I don't know why I ask that first, I just feel like I need to know. Maybe he knows.

"The reasons could be meaningless... But that doesn't make them right." He's so serious and sounds so sure...I want to believe him so bad...

"What are you going to do to him?" Angry Octavian scares me, a lot...

"Nothing for now... You need to recover first..." He suddenly looks worry and a little relaxed, how...?

"Why do you care about me?" He doesn't respond right away, instead he tucks a small, old stuffed raccoon in my arms. I used to have something like this once upon a time, but it got replaced with other toys and stuffed animals that I like better.

"This is Augustus... My first and only stuffed animal that I didn't cut open, I'm gonna tell you that story later... I only give it to the people I care about..."

"T-thank you, wow..." I hug it close, still feeling out of sorts.

Octavian offers me a small smile, before getting up. "You'll be hungry after you nap and heal your leg... I'll go make something for later, alright?"

"You don't have to, I'm not really up to eating." Sleeping on the other hand...

"We'll talk after your nap... Which you need..." It's impossible to say no when he keeps tucking me in and stroking my hair, plus I'm so tired... I fall asleep instantly and have silent, suppressed nightmares.

Where am I? Is Rachel here?

When I wake up, from what it seemed like a five minute sleep, the first thing I see is Octavian. He's still there, next to me. I'm not used to having someone like this. I'm scared that I'll mess up and hurt him. And I'm scared that I'll mess up and he'll hurt me.

"Hey... You're awake... How do you feel now?"

"I think my leg is much better now. I still feel a little sick. Let's not talk about that."

"We'll talk about it later... Hungry?"

"No, because I feel sick." I hug Augustus close.

"I have a stuffed sheep, and armadillo that I love, but my favorite has always been this stuffed horse named Pretzel, I'll show you sometime kay?"

"You need to eat something, Caesar... Wait, a horse named Pretzel? Sounds cool, and sure!" I grin at him, before doubling over, dizzy. And frantic. Maybe it's a reaction to that stuff...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Slowly, bro.." He helps me, gently.

"Slow," I murmur. I hear sirens. My heart beats faster, are they real or in my head.

"You OK, Caesar...?" He asks me, looking worried. Maybe the sirens are in my head...

"I should eat something." I mutter. So loud, are they looking for me?

"Of course. Let me just turn off the TV and I'll make you something... Anything in particular you want to eat...?"

"No sir... Anything easy..." My head aches all of the sudden.

"Sir? I'm not that old!" He pouts at me, turning the TV off, making the sirens go away, I think. I force myself out of bed and fall to the ground. I still think they're coming for me. I'm terrified that I'll be consumed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Octavian finds me on the ground and leaves the tray of food somewhere before helping me up. "You OK?"

"I don't know... Home I guess, they're probably really mad." I don't answer the other question, since the pain has flared up a second time.

"First of all, you're not going back there." His voice is serious and I don't wanna look up to see his angry face, because I know he's angry.

"Second, get back to bed, cause I have food and something for the pain..."

"I have to go home, legally-"

"NO!" He yells, and I flinch.

I can see the pain in his eyes when I pull away from him. "I- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you..."

He puts his head in his right hand, rubbing his face.

"You can't go back there Caesar, not to them hurting you. Not to them making you feel like you don't matter- I know what that feels like."

I just listen to him. He sounds so hurt, so vulnerable... Maybe- maybe he does know what it feels...

"They made me feel like that Caesar, and I know what they're doing to you." I sit on the bed, dizzy and confused.

"It's not healthy, what it's doing to you isn't healthy."

"But..." I don't know what to say. I look down at my hands, still feeling dizzy.

"Look at yourself! You're a basket of nerves!"

"Octavian you could be arrested for kidnapping."

"I won't go to jail for this. They would have to admit why I ran away... And, if someone plans to do it, well, let's just say I know how to disappear..."

"You're scaring me. Where's Rachel?" I almost pull my legs up to my chest before remembering why I can't.

"Not here. She knows I'm with you. Nothing else." I'm starting to think I would feel a lot better with Rachel's naturally calming personally here. Not for me, since I still feel awkward around her sometimes, but for him. Octavian mutely hands over the food and I don't argue about eating but I don't eat much.

"I- How is your leg doing? Did the ambrosia worked on you, or you need more?"

I stare at him blankly.

"What's ambrosia?"

"That stuff that healed you. It's ambrosia."

"It worked fine." I lie quietly, because at this point I think, if I just focus all my energy, I can heal myself. That's why no one ever learns I'm hurt.

He stays quiet, like he doesn't know what to say. He looks around, uncomfortable. Or is he nervous...?

"Octavian, this is... This is bad, I don't know where I am, no one else knows where I am, this... This really looks like kidnapping." Maybe I'm starting to believe it too.

He sighs and nods. "I- I'll take you back... I- I thought it was a good idea, I thought I was helping you..." He suddenly does something I never expected him: he started to cry.

"You were... I mean, you did help, but things got a little out of control. I think it's for the best if we go back, let me just heal my leg some." He wipes his face and nods. It's obvious he doesn't want me to go back, but stays quiet about it.

"I wouldn't be better if it weren't for you, but how are you going to stop them? I just don't think you can." I stand up after healing, giving him Augustus.

"Keep him." He surprises me. "It has helped me many times... Maybe it does the same for you..."

"Thank you." I don't let go of the toy now, since it means more than half the world to me.

"I'm gonna leave you somewhere you're easy to find, but somewhere no one knows me, alright?" This whole thing frightened me a little more than I was willing to admit. I faked bravery as well as I could and nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He nods and gets up, offering me his hand to get up. I grab it and slowly, I get up from the bed. We head out. I'm scared what they'll do, what they could possibly do. I'm scared they'll hurt me, or him, or...

"Here. Follow me..." He squeezes my hand, smiling, like if nothing was waiting for us or nothing will happen to him. I follow him uneasily. It'll be okay, it'll be okay. You've lied to others, tricked others, trick yourself you miserable- shut up Caesar...

After a while, we arrive to a park, no one is around. But, I don't doubt people will arrive soon. "Will you call me, if things get ugly?"

"I will try." We're close, I can get home from here. He hugs me and starts to leave, but then my name gets called by mother and father, and things get ugly.

* * *

 **How I met my brother crying game (like a drinking game, but nonalcoholic, instead of drinking just cry). Go through the story and every time Octavian says little brother, burst into tears. :D**


End file.
